yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mumfie's Everlasting Quest
Mumfie's Everlasting Quest is a crossover sequel to Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Summary Mumfie and his friends are on the greatest quest yet, as they are to stop Nasira from conquering the entire universe for herself to avenge the defeat of her brother, Jafar. Plot Opening/Mumfie returning to Ponyville from his journey/A huge welcome back party The story begins with Mumfie about to finish his travels, he was finally returning to Equestria from visiting King William's grave due to his memorial. In Ponyville, there was a huge welcome that all of Mumfie's good friends were happy to see him returning from his journey. Preparing for the upcoming Friendship Festival/Winner will be crowned king Later the next day, there was going to be the Friendship Festival. And whoever gets the most vote, the winner will be crowned King of the Festival which gives Mumfie a golden opportunity. Mumfie won the vote as King of the Festival/Let the Celebration Begins Then, Mumfie participated while Gallus, Terramar, Pharynx, Spike, Sunburst, Hubie, and Jean-Bob joins in. With all the votes counted, Mumfie was selected by leaders and royalties to be crowned King of the Festival as the celebrated of the festival begins. Nasira has returned for revenge/Seeking a dark purpose to avenge her brother Meanwhile, Nasira has returned for revenge as she gathered Messina, El Supremo, Nefir Hasenuf, Haroud Hazi Bin, Abis Mal, Mechanicles, and Yzma as they seek a dark purpose to avenge her brother, Jafar. An unsolved memory of the past/Mumfie noticing the symbol from where he was found Soon, Mumfie was starting to remember his old past when King William raised him as a baby and grew up with Odette before they saw each other again. Then, Mumfie notice the elephant symbol where he was last found. Gathering all friends for a very important matter/A quest for Mumfie's birthplace At the Castle of Friendship, Mumfie gathered his friends for an important matter they had to discuss. With that, they all pack their belongings for their quest to find Mumfie's birthplace. The arrival of Team F.R.O.7/Making ready for a great chance of a lifetime of all And not a moment too soon, Captain Neweyes and Vorb arrived on the big ship as they drop off Team F.R.O.7, Freddie the Frog, Daffers, Scotty, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, and Woog. With that, they all agreed to make ready for a great chance of a lifetime of them all. Sending Messina and El Supremo/Encountering an anthro female pygmy elephant Meanwhile, Nasira sends Messina and El Supremo to begin their hunt to the earth's core into the hidden world. Just as Mumfie and the others tried to stop them, they found an anthro female pygmy elephant who looked a lot like Mumfie. The Discovery of the new world of isolation/A new valley at the Earth's Core Then, Mumfie discovered something really unusual, a new world full of native anthropomorphic animals and prehistoric ones living in harmony isolated for many eons. As they all looked around, it was a new valley at the earth's core that was above the world Mumfie lived in. Hen Wen shows a vision about Mumfie's untold past/Nasira and her legion at large As for Sylvia Marpole, she used Hen Wen to show a vision about Mumfie's untold past he could see. Just then, it shows Nasira leading her legion to destroy the hidden world to claim for herself. A Sleeping Sickness killing the Waziri Tribe/Mallah wishes to accompany Mumfie Whenever there was an emergency, Zazu came and warned Mumfie about the Waziri Tribe growing sick. As they all came to investigate, the whole tribe were suffering the sleeping sickness. With so much ingrediants to aquire a medicine, Mallah wishes to accompany Mumfie as his friends come together to help along with Basuli and Usula. Sheldgoose foretold of Lord Tirek and the Storm King/Making plans for their return Meanwhile, ???, ???. Fluttershy, Meadowbrook, Sandbar, and Zecora helps out/Making sickness remedies ???, ???. Mallah catching her sickness along with the Waziri/Mixing the brew in a fountain ???, ???. Testing the Sleeping Sickness Cure on Mallah/Allowing the Waziri to have the rest ???, ???. The Waziri and Mallah are cured from the sickness/The Sagoths are one the move ???, ???. Nasira was worshiped by the Sagoths/The Return of Demonic Monsterous Mahars ???, ??? ???. Derek, Odette, and the others got captured/Mumfie and his friends ran to safety ???, ???. Close encounter with the Boggs/Long Live Gray Thing/A plan to save their friends ???, ???. Mumfie's hope to see Derek and Odette again/Allowing the Magic of Friendship flow ???, ???. The rescue party has come to the big save/Plan to battle to end Nasira's evil ???, ???. Begin the Great Sagoth and Mahar battle/Fighting off the villains one by one ???, ???. Mumfie and his friends fight off Messina and El Supremo/Mallah vs. Nasira ???, ???. The Alliance of Friendship vs. Tirek and the Storm King/The Ultimate Harmony Power ???, ??? ???. Another victorious battle won again/Mumfie and Mallah lived happily ever after ???, ??? ???. Scenes #Opening/Mumfie returning to Ponyville from his journey/A huge welcome back party #Preparing for the upcoming Friendship Festival/Winner will be crowned king #Mumfie won the vote as King of the Festival/Let the Celebration Begins #Nasira has returned for revenge/Seeking a dark purpose to avenge her brother #An unsolved memory of the past/Mumfie noticing the symbol from where he was found #Gathering all friends for a very important matter/A quest for Mumfie's birthplace #The arrival of Team F.R.O.7/Making ready for a great chance of a lifetime of all #Sending Messina and El Supremo/Encountering an anthro female pygmy elephant #The Discovery of the new world of isolation/A new valley at the Earth's Core #Hen Wen shows a vision about Mumfie's untold past/Nasira and her legion at large #A Sleeping Sickness killing the Waziri Tribe/Mallah wishes to accopany Mumfie #Sheldgoose foretold of Lord Tirek and the Storm King/Making plans for thier return #Fluttershy, Meadowbrook, Sandbar, and Zecora helps out/Making sickness remedies #Mallah catching her sickness along with the Waziri/Mixing the brew in a fountain #Testing the Sleeping Sickness Cure on Mallah/Allowing the Waziri to have the rest #The Waziri and Mallah are cured from the sickness/The Sagoths are one the move #Nasira was worshiped by the Sagoths/The Return of Demonic Monsterous Mahars #Derek, Odette, and the others got captured/Mumfie and his friends ran to safety #Close encounter with the Boggs/Long Live Gray Thing/A plan to save their friends #Mumfie's hope to see Derek and Odette again/Allowing the Magic of Friendship flow #The rescue party has come to the big save/Plan to battle to end Nasira's evil #Begin the Great Sagoth and Mahar battle/Fighting off the villains one by one #Mumfie and his friends fight off Messina and El Supremo/Mallah vs. Nasira #The Alliance of Friendship vs. Tirek and the Storm King/The Ultimate Harmony Power #Another victorious battle won again/Mumfie and Mallah lived happily ever after Songs and Scores #Prologue (The Swan Princess Score) - (when the movie title shows) #Great Spirits - Phil Collins (when Mumfie is returning to Ponyville after a long journey) #It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This - (when the festival begins) #Bloom - Queen Novo (when she taught him about his friends he still has) #Wolves - Law of the Jungle (The Jungle Book 2016 Score) - (when Mumfie first met Mallah) #Because I Love Her - Mumfie (when he confesses his love for Mallah) #Bloom (Reprise) - Mallah (when she tell Mumfie about King William being in his heart) #I'm Going to Go Back There Someday - Mumfie (when he started to hope for is own future) #Wherever You Are - Mumfie (when he hoped to see Derek, Odette, and his Swan Lake friends down) #Lay Down Your Arms - Asia (when the rescue mission in Mumfie's forgotten world begins) #More Than You Take - (when Mumfie and Mallah's new home was built around Ponyville) Trivia *??? *??? Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Crossover Films Category:Iamnater1225